One Night Together
by Mickey Mouse 2010
Summary: Being apart Dark and Daisuke finally realise their feelings for one another and Dark has one night to see Daisuke, Will it turn out to be the most perfect night.   Disclaimer - I own non of the D N Amgel characters :   Please read this, gets juicy, part 2
1. Chapter 1 The confession

Warning Yaoi up ahead if you do not like two boys making out please keep your nose out thankyou

Warning - Spoilers and also i apoligise for making Daisuke OOC in this fic (Sorri)

One night together

The Confession

Dark and Daisuke had been split apart for half a year now and with each passing day they had come to realise their love for one another until Dark found his craving for Daisuke becoming unbearable. The only thing that soothed his thoughts was the fact that Daisuke was just a phone call away whenever he needed him and this was definitely a time when he needed to hear the young boy's voice but nothing would ever make him as happy as when he saw the redhead's adorable smile and at the moment he wanted to see it more than anything.

Daisuke lay awake staring at his ceiling twirling the single black feather between his fingers reading the same crumpled letter he had read a million times before. It had never lost its meaning and Daisuke couldn't help shed a tear every time he read it. It was a good bye letter and it explained why Dark had to leave him and every time Daisuke read it, the reminder he might not hear or see from Dark for a long time flooded his heart. The young redhead sat staring at the feather which he then took and placed next to him on his pillow as he lay down and drifted off into a peaceful slumber filled with dreams of his purple winged love.

The next day Daisuke woke to the sounds of birds singing and the sun shining brightly through his room. However nice a day it was, he didn't feel like doing anything, as the night before had drained him and he was too tired. So instead he got up, got dressed and moped downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast. He was halfway through pouring out a bowl of cereal when the phone rang, he dropped the cereal and ran down the hall as quickly as possible, and he was just in time to see his grandfather answer the phone "Hello Niwa residence who may I ask is speaking" All of a sudden the phone was thrust at the redhead and his grandfather had a huge grin on his face "Its him Daisuke, and he wants to speak to you" his grandfather chuckled, the excitement clear in his voice.

"Dark" Daisuke whispered down the phone.

"Oh Dai it's so good to hear your voice, I have missed you so much" Dark practically screamed. "How are you?" Dark murmured.

"I'm fine Dark I have missed you! How are you?"

"Better now I can hear your voice again" Dark laughed at himself for sounding so sappy. Jezz he thought just hearing his voice is making me feel whole again I don't know what it is about my little redhead but he makes me say stuff and feel things I would never do or feel with other people.

"Dark you still there" Daisuke said a hint of panic to his voice.

"Yes Daisuke I'm still here and I have a little favour to ask you" Dark laughed.

Daisuke cocked his head to the side thinking over all the possible favours Dark could ask him to do.

"Daisuke I have one night where I can come back and see you and I would like if you would let me take you out on a date" Dark stammered his heart hammering away in his chest. 'Oh my God have I just confessed my feelings for Daisuke through asking him on a Date!' Dark thought laughing to himself. Wait what if he says no what if he doesn't like me. Dark's panicky thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt as a small whisper passed down the phone.

"Umm Dark I would love to go on a date with you" Daisuke said. At these words a warm feeling bubbled up in Dark's chest and he had to take a moment for the words to settle in. "Awesome I will pick you up on Saturday at 7 o clock be ready and Daisuke I love you" Dark breathed out.

"I love you too Dark, Goodbye see you Saturday" and with that Daisuke hung up and Dark was alone but he now knew that Saturday he would get his wish. He would see his little redhead again and this time there feelings were out in the open and he was going to make sure everything went perfectly.

School went by very slowly for Daisuke in the week leading up to the date every lesson felt like it went on for hours on end and break and lunch were unbearable – gossip had got out about Dark and Daisuke's date and all he had endured for the last few days were girls walking past him giggling and the boys making harsh remarks about his sexuality. He was already shy and clumsy so why did he have to add another thing to the list that acted against him he hadn't chosen to be gay but after spending time with another male in his body his feelings were bound to change. Friday afternoon came around and the final bell rang to let them know there weekend had begun. Daisuke was just about to leave when Riku Harada made her way over to him. There was a time when they had dated and Daisuke seriously believed Riku was his sacred maiden but after a short time together their differences had become too much and they had gone their separate ways. She was the only one who hadn't mentioned his date for the whole week and he was grateful of it. "Hi Niwa, um I thought I would just wish you luck on your date tomorrow" Riku said blushing; she was shifting nervously on her feet. Suddenly Risa burst into the room and flung herself straight into her sister crying; "Riku don't ever do that again I thought you had forgotten to come and find me when you didn't show up and oh Niwa what are you doing here"

"Um your sister was wishing me luck on my date with..."

"Oh yes you and Mister Dark are going on a date aren't you, I don't get why I have no clue what he sees in you" Risa sneered walking away pulling Riku away with her.

The rest of the day dragged on with the words Risa had said ringing in Daisuke's ears. Dark would kill him if he knew he was thinking there was some truth in it but he couldn't help thinking there was some sense behind the words and he fell asleep that night crying into his pillow as the words were repeatedly spat at him through imaginary lips.

To be continued

Author note - This is a ongoing fic which has five chapters i will upload a new chapter every 2 weeks so please stick with it

and also please please review your reviews give me inspiration to write more

emz x


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

So heres part 2 uploaded and ready to read but please review this story has had none so far and i feel it deserves to get at least one :)

One night together

Part 2 – The Date

Saturday afternoon had rolled in quickly and as the hours ticked by Daisuke nerves had bundled up more and more in the pit of his stomach. That morning at breakfast he had explained the situation to his mum and grandpa telling them his feelings for Dark, half expecting them to shout at him and disown him. But instead he had got a clap on the black from his grandpa and a kiss and hug from his mum. Then after the initial shock that his grandson was gay his granddad had made the point that now Dark would have to become Daisuke's sacred maiden – Daisuke had no clue how Dark would take that – not well probably. The striking of the clock chiming 5.30 shook him back to reality and his nerves hit overload as he remembered he only had an hour and a half left to get ready and he had to make a effort seeing as Dark always did and came across as such a PLAYER!

Daisuke's bedroom looked as though a bomb had gone off in it, clothes were strewn everywhere and half a dozen blocked the cupboard door closing completely. After all the searching for the perfect outfit, Daisuke had given up and thrown on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. And after a half arsed attempt at finishing his homework with the spare minute he had was greeted by the sound of the front door bell. Daisuke bolted down the stairs and stood at the bottom of the stairs regaining his breathe before he opened the front door.

Dark was a vision of beauty to Daisuke. He was dressed in black combats that hung low on his waist and he wore a snugly fit purple t-shirt that was a few shades lighter than his hair and he had bright neon green converse on that with that t-shirt only Dark could pull off. Dark swooped in suddenly scooping Daisuke up into his arms in a bridal style embrace. "Hi, God have I missed you" Dark murmured giving Daisuke a once over. Daisuke just looked up into the deep purple eyes and breathed in snuggling even closer to Dark taking in his scent. "Well we better get going if we want to get there for our reservations" Dark whispered in Daisuke's ear making a gust of wind brush across the shaft igniting a small shiver down Daisuke's spine. With Daisuke still huddled in his arms; Dark took to the air his purple wings reflecting; the pink rays of the late afternoon sunset.

The Purple Maiden was posh and extremely BIG! Everywhere Daisuke looked women in gorgeous evening dresses and men in fancy dinner suits sat at 2 seated candlelit tables murmuring and gossiping, creating a low humming noise that echoed around the whole restaurant. The smell of rose and lavender incense filtered through the air creating a warm summer's day atmosphere. "So what do you think Dai" Dark whispered.

"It's really nice Dark but we stick out like a sore thumb" Daisuke said panicking images of him and Dark being kicked out swimming around in his head.

"Don't worry about it Dai I got it covered" Dark smirked sliding something into the palm of his hand and walking over to a waiter who was standing by a podium marking down reservations. Daisuke watched as Dark leaned casually on the counter and shook the waiter's hand. 'Did he just, nah couldn't be' Daisuke thought shaking his head. "Table for two under Smith" Dark said grinning at Daisuke.

"Right away sir come with me your table is all ready for you" the waiter smiled.

"Smith?" Daisuke puzzled looking at Dark,

"Well I couldn't exactly waltz on in advertising that I'm Dark Mousey, I am pretty sure the people in here know of the most famous phantom thief" Dark whispered, winking at Daisuke.

"Here's your table Mr Smith I hope it meets your standards" the waiter said nodding and placing two menus on the table then he turned and walked away leaving Daisuke to finally take in his surroundings. Their booth was in the farthest corner of the restaurant and the seat Daisuke soon found out that the chairs were covered with velvet and that as soon as they were seated Dark had pulled across a thin ivory curtain creating a space between them and the outside world that was the rest of the restaurant.

"So what does my baby want to eat" Dark said chuckling at his made up pet name.

"Oh my god Dark don't call me that someone might hear" Daisuke whispered just as a waitress opened the curtain to take their order.

"We will have a sharing platter" Dark said. "Oh and may I ask can you make it quick please" Dark said taking the women's hands into his own placing a kiss on them as he did. The waitress looked at her hands, pocketed whatever she had seen. Then she turned smiled at Dark and with a quick "Yes sir" she was gone. She was back in 10 minutes with their starter which they tucked into. "If I didn't know any better Dark I would say you were bribing the staff"

"And what makes you say that Daisuke"

"The fact that we have one of the best seats in the restaurant and the service is so quick" Daisuke said letting out a small sigh and shutting his eyes. When Daisuke reopened them he noticed Dark had closed the distance between them so that their lips were a few centimetres apart. "Hmm maybe I am" Dark laughed "but I reckon you like it when I act mysterious" Dark said leaning in closer almost touching their lips together. They were just about to close in completely when the waitress came back to take their order for main courses. "Ohhh I didn't interrupt something did I" She said giggling.

"Err no we weren't doing anything, you didn't interrupt anything" Daisuke nervously laughed "Um I will have the Spaghetti Carbonara please"

"And you Sir" the waitress said looking at Dark.

"I'll have the chicken please and if you make it quick I'll give you another present when we pay at the end" Dark said winking at her

The waitress giggled and turned and left again leaving them in silence "So where were we" Dark murmured turning to find Daisuke looking sad and moody "What's wrong baby" Dark cooed moving closer to his little redhead.

"I swear you like her" Daisuke whispered sadly

"I do not, I like you Daisuke, I always have" Dark said looking Daisuke in the eyes.

"Now where were we" Dark said pulling the curtain shut and moving himself even closer to Daisuke he leaned in...

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 The Date part 2

Warning - TBH you should probably all ready know it lol :)

ENJOY!

One night together

The Date – part 2

He leaned in. Daisuke just caught a whiff of his cologne as Dark brought his lips down on Daisuke's once more. Daisuke didn't have time to think this action over before he was pulled into a tight embrace which ended with him sitting on Dark's lap, his head resting just under his chin. "I love you Daisuke" Dark said. Daisuke just sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. "Why do I only get one night to be with you" Dark sighed, lazily running his thumb up and down Daisuke's cheek.

"Foods here oh am I interrupting again" the waitress said giggling placing the food on the table "I'll just leave you two alone" she said wandering away. "Hey stop laughing Dark that was so not funny" Daisuke mumbled his blush starting to become uncontrollably hard to hide.

"I'm not laughing at her catching us I'm laughing at your face not being mean Dai it's colour is literally matching your hair at the moment."

"Oh great that's probably ones of the things Risa can note down"

Suddenly the laughter stopped and was replaced with a thin line of tenseness. "What has she been saying Daisuke" Dark said a look of annoyance on his once grinning face

"She said that she couldn't understand what you see in me" Daisuke whimpered a tear rolling down his cheek. Dark caught the runaway tear and pulled Daisuke into a warm, loving hug "She is just a silly, jealous schoolgirl" Dark half shouted "What would she know I love you Daisuke, you are beautiful and you are mine because I love you" Dark said pulling Daisuke even closer "And don't you ever forget that" Dark smiled a hint of annoyance still showing on his face. "Now eat please, I didn't bring you to a fancy restaurant to let you cry into your dinner". Daisuke smiled and after being released from the embrace set about eating his dinner.

After a while of sitting in silence Daisuke couldn't help but pick up what the couple in the next booth over to them were saying "We got here before them and ordered our meals before them and we are still only on the starter I noticed that purple haired boy bribing off the waiters maybe you should do the same Walter" the women shrieked in her nasally tone. Daisuke was just about to confirm what he had heard by asking Dark, when the waitress came back "Any desserts sir" she said as she gathered their plates

"Um yes" Dark said looking at Daisuke "We will have a hot chocolate fudge cake with 2 spoons please"

"Okay I will be straight back with it sir" the waitress said turning and walking away with their plates.

She was back 5 minutes later "Is that everything sir"

"Um can we get the bill as well" Dark asked

"Yes I will be straight back with it" The waitress laughed walking away.

"Well dig in" Dark said staring at Daisuke. The redhead took a mouthful and popped it in his mouth licking his spoon and getting a bit of the sticky fudge on his cheek. "Aww man I can't reach it with my tongue" Daisuke murmured reaching for his napkin. Darks hand stopped him as he lifted it to the mark "Let me get it for you" Dark said taking the napkin and winking mischievously at Daisuke. Dark leaned in towards Daisuke then before Daisuke knew what had happened, Darks small pink tongue had darted out and licked up the stain. All Daisuke could do was look shocked as dark slowly licked his lips "Why did you do that" Daisuke whimpered

"Well it's not my fault I find you irresistible" Dark laughed "Anyway you're lucky I did it then look who's coming" Both boys stared over to find their waitress trying to stifle a giggle that was trying to escape her lips

"I hate you" Daisuke squeaked his uncontrollable blush coming back.

"Here's your bill sir" The waitress said staring at the floor.

"Thank you Dinner was lovely wasn't it Daisuke" Dark said licking his lips slowly again.

"No thank you all that extra money you gave me will come in extremely handy" the girl said smiling

"Walter I told you he was bribing them" came the nasally women's voice again

"OH MY GOD DARK I can't believe you were bribing the staff" Daisuke shouted.

Suddenly the restaurant erupted with noise "Oh my the phantom thief is here, protect your valuables"

"He is on a date with a guy where?"

"Someone get a picture quick!" one man shouted whilst the waitress got out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Well that's done it" Dark sighed getting up and pulling Daisuke along with him as they sprinted at full speed out the restaurant.

Dark grabbed Daisuke into a bridal embrace again, as Dark whistled for With whom they found sitting on the back of a small cart nibbling away diligently on a strawberry. "Let's go With" Dark shouted jumping into the air as With amazingly transformed into his wings. After what felt like ages to Daisuke they flew downwards and landed in the park. Dark placed Daisuke on the floor and went and sat on a bench.

"Are you mad at me Daisuke" Dark said through the darkness.

"Why would I be mad at you" Daisuke said crossing the small distance between him and the bench.

"Because of what I did you know bribing the staff at the restaurant"

"Well you shouldn't have done it" Daisuke said trying to be serious "But no I'm not mad"

"I'm glad" Dark said "The only reason I did it was because I wanted out first date to go perfectly"

"Dark our date would have been perfect even if we hadn't been at that fancy restaurant, it would have been perfect just because I was with you" Daisuke whispered meekly staring at Dark. Daisuke was suddenly pulled into another tight embrace, relaxing into it his head again resting under Dark's chin. They sat for a long time just enjoying each other's company and warmth.

"Dark this is..."

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4  The Kiss

One night together

The kiss

"Dark this is..." Daisuke's words were cut off as Dark pulled his chin up and placed their lips together. Daisuke relaxed into the kiss sighing in contentment as Dark took his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it nimbly. Dark then placed his tongue on Daisuke's lips asking for an entrance before pushing in.

Daisuke opened his lips slowly letting Dark in to explore his mouth. Dark ran his tongue across the roof of his redhead's mouth igniting a small shiver that ran down Daisuke's spine. Dark slowly lowered Daisuke down onto the bench so he was positioned with his hands either side of Daisuke's head and his knee in between his legs. Dark slowly moved his mouth down to Daisuke's neck and bit down softly on his collarbone igniting a small moan to bubble up from Daisuke's throat. "That's it Daisuke let it out there's no one who can hear you apart from me" Dark whispered in his ear his voice sounding husky and full of lust. He nibbled on Daisuke's neck causing little marks to appear which he would suck on causing Daisuke to whimper when the contact was broken. Dark moved further down Daisuke's body and lifted his shirt causing the chill from the air to brush across Daisuke's nipples causing them to stiffen. Dark swirled his tongue around one and was about to take the other between his thumb and finger when he felt a hand trying to push the top down.

"What's wrong Daisuke" Dark said looking into the tear stained eyes

"I don't want this Dark not now and not here" Daisuke whimpered.

"I'm sorry" Dark said pulling Daisuke upright and onto his lap. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with" Dark said cuddling Daisuke close. A moment later they heard a rustle behind them "Walter what are they DOING?" It was the nasally women and her husband from the restaurant.

"Jeez do you mind" Dark shouted. The nasally voiced women and her husband jumped back and ran off into the darkness "It was those boys from the restaurant, protect your valuables Walter!"

After the unwanted interruption Daisuke nestled into Dark's embrace and breathed in his unique scent. "I don't want this night to end" Daisuke thought laying down and resting his head in Dark's lap. They stared into each other's eyes for ages before Dark stood up "Care to take a walk with me round the park Dai" Dark said. Daisuke grinned and took Dark's hand as they set off across the green. A smile spread across both of the boy's faces. They walked for ages in silence before Daisuke remembered something he had wanted to ask Dark for ages.

"Um Dark" Daisuke whispered

"Yes Daisuke" Dark said stopping and looking into his little redhead's eyes.

"Why did you leave" Daisuke whimpered a tear coming to his eye as he remembered the months he had been without Dark's company.

"I had to Daisuke, Can't we just leave it at that" Dark said

They walked on in silence for a little while until they came to the entrance of the park.

"NO! Dark we can't just leave it at that, you left me with nothing but a letter you left all of us. Why?"

"Fine I'll tell you but you won't like what you hear" Dark said looking at Daisuke gravely.

By this time they had made it to the park and Daisuke sat down on one of the swings and watched Dark slowly pace up and down over and over again.

"It was half a year ago when Krad and I had our final battle and we were both sealed away right"

"Yes it was" Daisuke remembering back to that very day.

"The thing is Daisuke when Krad was sealed away I wasn't well not straight away" Dark said turning to face away from Daisuke

"Then why didn't you come back" Daisuke said pleading with Dark to continue his story

"I couldn't I was already in love with you I had already shed tears for you I couldn't face having to be pulled away from you again Daisuke" Dark said a tear now running down his cheek.

"So what happened after that" Daisuke said

"I came back and left that letter and then I moved far away, tried to forget about my feelings for you" Daisuke stood staring at Dark his eyes wide with shock. "Jeez Daisuke you make it look as though I wanted to forget you, I didn't" Dark said half shouting. He continued his story telling Daisuke how 2 days after leaving he became sealed away with Krad. Telling Daisuke about how empty he felt and when he was done he looked into Daisuke's eyes again. "There is one thing I want to know you never cried when I went" Dark whispered

"I didn't cry because I honestly believed I would see you again" Daisuke said a small smile gracing his face.

"I didn't think I would see you again I remember having to decide between staying with you, or sealing away Krad for good, I wanted to stay with you forever but he was too dangerous" Dark said "He had to go."

They stood in silence for what felt like forever to Daisuke until he heard Dark say "We better get going"

"Why what time is it?" Daisuke asked

"Daisuke it's nearly 11" Dark said laughing "I better get you home if not your parents and grandpa will kill me"

They walked home hand in hand back to Daisuke's home "I'll meet you in the bedroom" Dark said leaving Daisuke with a peck on the cheek on his front door.

"Daisuke your home" his mum said pulling open the door and grasping her son into a tight hug "Tell me everything, Did Dark show my son a good time" By the time Daisuke had managed to escape the hug his grandpa and dad had appeared in the doorway to hear what all the commotion was about. "Um did you have a good time on your date" his dad asked whilst awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. His dad had never got over the fact his son was gay and still always found it awkward talking to his son about it. "Yes it was brilliant" Daisuke yelled running up the stairs in a hurry to get to his room. When he got to his door he placed his hand on the doorknob and took a deep sigh before pushing his way into the bedroom.

And there was his purple haired maiden sitting lazily on the bed reading a magazine "Hey baby took you long enough" Dark chuckled going back to looking at the magazine "What you reading" Daisuke said climbing his ladder and trying to look over Dark's shoulder "Looks like someone's been a bad boy" Dark said lifting up the magazine so Daisuke could see the pictures of the topless men. "Oh my god where did you find that" Daisuke gasped trying to snatch the magazine away from Dark.

"Under your pillow obviously someone's been trying to get in some late night reading" Dark laughed holding the magazine out of Daisuke's reach. "Give it back, whoa what are ..." Daisuke didn't have time to finish the sentence before he was pushed down on his back on the bed in the same position they were in on the bench in the park. Dark leaned down and once again placed his lips on Daisuke's. This kiss was a lot stronger and Dark pushed his tongue into Daisuke's mouth before he had time to protest. Daisuke let his tongue be submissive and let Dark take control of the kiss. Dark sucked Daisuke bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it affectionately whilst running his tongue over the roof of Daisuke's mouth which ignited a small moan to bubble up from Daisuke which Dark stole greedily. He continued to ravish Daisuke's mouth as his little redhead's hand came up to clamp in the purple locks and pull Dark closer. "Someone getting greedy" Dark panted pulling away causing a small moan to escape from Daisuke's mouth. "Ohhh does someone want more" Dark said laughing leaning down to capture Daisuke's lips with his once more.

Dark moved down his body slowly leaving a small trail of kisses in his wake. He pulled Daisuke's top off and moved down and hooked his fingers in the waistline of his trousers and shimmed them off Daisuke in one fluid motion. Then pulling the covers back he positioned Daisuke so he was nestled next to him then he pulled the covers back up over them and wrapped his arms round Daisuke in a loving embrace. Daisuke yawned and rolled over so he was snuggled even closer to Dark. "Sleep my little redhead" Dark said "And know that this one night we had together will be my best memory for the rest of my life."

To be continued


	5. Epilogue The Next Day

Credit for this whole chapter goes to my wuuver and best friend FallenAngelChuzlet! xx

One night together

Epilogue – The next day

Daisuke woke up the next day to find he was alone in his bed. He sat up suddenly looking around in a haste to see if Dark had already left him while he was sleeping. "Over here Dai" Dark whispered from the sofa. Daisuke looked across to find Dark sitting on the sofa a look of pain on his face. "What's wrong Dark?" Daisuke said concern laced in his voice. Dark looked up at Daisuke with a sad expression of loss "I haven't got long left now" Dark said.

"I don't want to lose you Dark" Daisuke pined rushing out of bed and across the room into Dark's arms.

"I don't either Daisuke but I don't have a choice, I only had the one night with you and that is over now"

"But I...I only just got you back I can't lose you again" Daisuke stammered tears starting to line his eyes. Dark leaned down slowly and kissed Daisuke passionately on the lips. "I love you" Dark whispered in Daisuke's ear "Always remember that"

"I will Dark always" Daisuke said looking up into Dark's eyes.

"Good I won't forget you Daisuke" Dark said standing up and walking to the window.

"Wait Dark" Daisuke called running to Dark "Hold me one more time" Dark chuckled and pulled Daisuke into a hug.

"What are you going to do without me" Dark said smiling but the smile not actually reaching his eyes which were still filled with sadness.

"Don't say that Dark we'll see each other again" Daisuke said wrapping his arms tightly against Dark's waist. As they stood together holding each other for the last time, tears formed in Dark's eyes and a single strand of tears fell onto Daisuke's cheek.

"Goodbye Daisuke" Dark said turning and walking out onto the balcony he flew away a single black feather drifting down to land in Daisuke's hand. Daisuke lifted his hand to his cheek where the tears were still glistening away in the morning light. "He cried for me" Daisuke said wiping the tears away with his fingers and holding them up so he could see them.

Daisuke stood for awhile longer staring out into the sky before he dared to venture out of his room and down the stairs where his parents and grandpa were sitting. At the sight of him they all started sniggering uncontrollably. "It's not funny" Daisuke shouted "He's gone and I'm sad and all you can do is laugh." Daisuke screamed at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. His mum got up and crossed the room and hugged him. "Were not laughing at you Dai, were laughing at this. At that moment Daisuke's dad slid the newspaper across the floor so it landed at Daisuke's feet.

"Did you two get in a spot of trouble last night" his grandpa and dad said chuckling away. For the first time Daisuke saw what was so funny, sitting in front of his feet on the front page of the newspaper was a huge picture of Dark with Daisuke perched on his lap plastered in the middle of the page with the

headline. 'Phantom thief and his new mystery redhead flee restaurant'.

"Doesn't look like much fleeing to me" Daisuke's mum said peering over his shoulder.

"I can't believe this, I'm going to kill him" Daisuke moaned "I'm never going live this down at school!"

"EVER!"

Fin/End

Well there you have it this story is completed. I am planning on writing a Phone smut fic between these two but i am having slight problems with inspirations so can you guys reading this if you get any idea please review and tell me? Thank you Emma xx

P.s PLEASE REVIEW YOUR REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME


End file.
